Fallow
Fallow is a high deity of the Luxson pantheon who presides over the domains of nature and growth. It currently controls and comprises the bulk of Fallow's Island in the Luxson Cluster of islands. Biography Creation Era Fallow is born at the beginning of the Creation Era, and creates the islands of the Luxson Cluster in southeastern Morbit. Soon after, Fallow creates the greater gods of the Luxson pantheon: XXI, Stope, and Anne. Some time after the territories of the Luxson Cluster were claimed by the deities, Fallow created the Centinels, the Masques, and the Combers. Fallow also taught ??? how to make Constructs. Construction Era Shrub is taken on as Fallow's demon at some point during the Construction Era. Relations to other deities Fallow keeps to itself for the most part, though it maintains love for its creations. XXI * Fallow loves XXI, and considers him to be one of its precious children. Wax * Fallow is one of Wax's only friends. The two frequently spend time together in God Space. Interactions with mortals Even the most devout of Fallow's followers will admit that the deity is fallible, but they choose to stand at its side for, as they would put it, Fallow does the same for all of its people, including the many who fail to be kind or who fail one another every day. Though generally well-received among mortals, there are many who have felt scorned from Fallow due to its acceptance of even the most "evil" of people, and thus consider its cause to be blind and idiotic. Most who find Fallow to be naive or even a bad leader will tend to agree that the deity at least always means well, for better or for worse. Personality Fallow is motherly, forgiving, and loving to a fault. It dislikes war and violence. Fallow is very earnest to the point of naivety, and it is incapable of telling lies. It means well and is taken advantage of constantly for this reason. Despite this, it never loses its kindness towards all things, even those which threaten its very life. This has earned Fallow a reputation of being "somewhat of a naive idiot" among the more cynical mortals of the Luxson Cluster. Appearance Fallow vaguely resembles a colossal conjoined fallow deer that is holding itself in its own limbs. Religious practice Fallow is attributed the domains of nature and growth. It preaches kindness and compassion, encouraging its followers to act compassionately and be generous with their neighbors. Fallow dislikes violence and war, and asks its followers to respect all life. This is not to say that those who follow it must seek a life of pacifism and nonviolence, but that they should pay kindness forward and think about their actions, especially against other living creatures. Places of worship Casual worship may take place anywhere, though some temples exist on Fallow's Island itself for more involved and important ceremonies. These ceremonies are not considered a necessary part of the religion, but followers of Fallow often visit these temples to confluence with the deity itself. Rites and offerings A common Luxson Cluster rite of passage is to have children visit and confluence with Fallow at one of its temples, so that they might recieve its wisdom and encouragement to grow strong and share their love with other people as best they can. While many see this as a chore, some children find this experience extremely fulfilling, and pursue Fallow's advice. Festivities on Fallow's Island are often grand and hedonistic in a cozy, comforting sort of way, with its residents taking part in feasts, revelry, and sharing stories about their own lives. All of Fallow's festivals are free to attend. Fallow requires no sacrifices, but it does greatly appreciate the recycling of corpses or dead plant material. As such, much of Fallow's Island's housing is composed of organic matter harvested from the remains of living people, beasts, and flora. Punishable acts Fallow isn't one to act directly on the punishment of its followers, though it is known to send its disciples to scold or handle more violent matters that either endanger it or the people of Fallow's Island at large. Fallow refuses to take credit for these actions, however. Celebrated acts * Random acts of kindness. * Birth and death alike. * Contributing to one's family or community. * Bringing someone into a chosen family who is in need of one. Category:Deities Category:High Deities Category:Luxson Pantheon